thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Break Out (OMD)
This is the fifty-seventh episode of Old Man Dwight. Story Alex F.: Oh god. Ryan: What's going on? Tate: MY F****** NEPHEW JUST LOST A LEG! NOW HELP ME BEFORE HE BLEEDS OUT! Maya: Sheez. No reason to yell. Tate: GRAB HIM! *Tate and Maya grab Max and take him into the house and lay him on a table. Bryce comes in and bandages up the stump. Bryce: How's that for saving a kids' life? Tate: I like that. *Max wakes up. Max: What's going on? *Max sees that below the knee, his right leg is completely gone. Max: AHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG?! TELL ME! Tate: You were bitten. I cut off your leg to save you. Max: Tell me when the pain goes away. Tate: I can give you a prosthetic. There's a child buried outside with a prosthetic leg. Maybe we can put it on you. Max: Yes. I want to be able to walk again. *Tate digs up the dead child and rips off his prosthetic leg. He then fits it onto Max. Tate: Now, stand up. *Max gets up. Max: I don't know how I'm gonna do this? Tate: Just take it nice and slow. It's like you're learning how to walk all over again. Bryce: Tate. Tate: Yes Bryce. Bryce: I heard the Syndicate has a weapons stash that way. Wanna come with me. Tate: All right. Max: I wanna come too. Tate: You can barely walk. How can I let you on the field. Max: I can walk fine. Tate: Stay here. Max: Awww. *Tate, and Bryce set off to steal the weapons in the Syndicate's alleged weapon stash. Bryce: There it is. *Bryce and Tate approach the door to the building. A guard attacked. Ash: What are you doing? I won't take it. Bryce: Where's the weapons? Ash: Like I would ever tell you? I've got something to protect here. Tate: What are you protecting? The weapons? Ash: Like I said, I'm never telling you? *Tate then breaks Ash's neck. Tate: Bryce, bust the door open. *Bryce bashes open the door with a sledgehammer. Matthew: Brother, are you all right? Bryce: Uh, Tate? Tate: Yes Bryce. Bryce: I think you just killed that kid's brother. Tate: I know. *Tate finds a mirror and looks at himself for the monster he has just become. Matt: You're a monster. You just killed that kid's brother. Tate: Matt? Matt: Tate? Tate: I thought that you died when the plant exploded. Matt: I got out of there just as it exploded. Then, I hooked up with the Syndicate and everything else is history. Matthew: Brother? Are you out there. *Matthew screams upon seeing his brother's corpse. Matt: Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do. Cast *Dwight *Alex Wilkins *Derek Scott *Jeremy Scott *Katrina Scott *Cody Scott *Annie *Ryan Voss *Tate Ford *Matt *Sam Anderson *Zoey *Maya *Alex Fairbanks *Connor *Max Ford *Jesse *Bryce *Brendan Torres *Julien *Ash Peabody *Nolan *Vera *Carlton Armando *Christie Torres *Jacob Barley *Ethan Langer *Matthew Peabody Deaths *Ash Peabody Trivia